The invention relates to a support profile for a support arm system, comprising a receiving space for cables or the like which is open towards the surroundings, wherein a connecting element is moulded inside the support profile cross-section which is connected directly or indirectly to two opposite side walls of the support profile.
Support arms having support profiles are used as components of support arm systems. They serve, for example, to mount a machine control device to a machine tool and to make it accessible for a user. The machine control device is usually connected with the machine control by means of electrical signal lines. The signal lines are safely located within the receiving space of the support profile.
A support arm for a support arm system is known from DE 38 05 425 C1. The support arm comprises a support profile which is embodied as an extruded aluminium profile. The support profile comprises wall elements delimiting the receiving space for the signal lines. The cables may be introduced into the receiving space via an insert opening. A cover element closing the insert opening is used for protective covering. The support profiles are partly subjected to very high loads. Thus, there are high requirements to profile stiffness. Accordingly, a horizontal web in the form of a delimiting element is arranged in the region of the inner cross-section of the support profile. That web is integrally moulded to the vertical side walls of the support profile.
For very high loads, support profiles which are closed on all sides offer good load capacities. Those support profiles closed on all sides also comprise a receiving space for cables, which however must be inserted through the open end side of the support profiles. Later installation of supplemental lines is associated with a certain assembly effort. Such a support profile is for example described in DE 44 03 593 A1.